


The Wrong Jon

by RhaesBane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Incest, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Texting, holiday fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaesBane/pseuds/RhaesBane
Summary: Dany invites Jon, a guy she'd been talking to for two months on a works retreat but things go airy when he finally shows up.Thought this up when I saw the advert to 'The Wrong Missy' on Netflix. Idea stuck and here it is.
Relationships: Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lynesse Hightower/Jorah Mormont, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 104
Kudos: 141





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. 
> 
> It’s been a while… Nearly a year all things considered.
> 
> Life isn’t great sometimes and the end of last year specifically was brutal for me and my family. In and out of hospital, bad news, more bad news that just seemed to acuminate from late September through to January when everything seemed to go off the rails. I guess I just wanted to clarify why I went AWOL. We lost a member of the family, I lost my job and Covid-19 kicked into gear within the space of two weeks, which was a lot to process. 
> 
> I’m sorry that I haven’t replied to comments or messages recently. I used to like replying just before I updated because it felt like I was giving you guys something back for reading my wayward stories. 
> 
> Oh, I took Cold Case down because its in the middle of a re-write. It was bad, somethings didn’t make any sense at all (conversations) [sorry about that] so it’ll be back with a fresh coat of paint and some love. 
> 
> Next chapter of Go Camping will be up soon too, I have been working on it a lot, along with some other things but I think it was this story that brought me back. I guess I saw the advert to 'The Wrong Missy' on Netflix and the idea would not go away. This story is 98% done, so yeah, I hope you enjoy.

**The** **~~Wrong~~ ** **Jon**

_Gods, was she really going to do this?_ They'd been talking for a couple of months now and she liked him, he always seemed to make her smile. They could text for hours talking of something or nothing, _but was this too much?_ Honestly, she wasn't even sure how long she'd been pacing around her apartment, Drogon and Rhaegal watching her. _Would he think she was crazy? Gods, imagine if he thought their time together was awful..._ Dany took a deep breath as she looked at the message again.

**| Dany:** Would you like to come away with me to sunny Pentos for the week? 🌴☀🌊 It's a work trip, but it’s a free holiday... ✈ 

Her hands were shaking when she pressed send, hoping to all gods he would say yes, though she paused as she looked at her phone again,

**| Dany:** No pressure, I just thought it might be nice to finally spend some time together... 😅

Sweat was dripping down her arms in waves, and she threw her phone to the sofa. Gods, what was wrong with her? She'd never been good at this. Most men seemed to throw themselves at her. It was the case of her ex, and though the relationship wasn't bad–he didn't like that work was important, _sometimes more important than him._..

**| Jon:** Are you sure it wouldn't be weird?

Dany frowned when she read the message,

**| Dany:** Why would it be weird? 🤔

Perhaps it was a little defensive. They'd met before of course; truth be told, they spent an hour or two talking over a coffee during a layover– _and if she didn't have to board the plane, she would have jumped his bones._ Instead, they parted with an odd kiss to the cheek and an exchange of numbers. She couldn't even stop herself from dropping him a text as the plane taxied onto the runway, his replying message making her laugh even if it wasn't funny.

**_| Jon:_ ** _Hello, stranger._

They'd text ever since, and she liked him _–gods she really liked him._ Maybe this was a little rash, perhaps she should ask him when he was back in Kings Landing, but she wouldn't be Daenerys Targaryen if she wasn't a little rash. She was brought from her thoughts by her phone dinging and she bit her lip before she forced herself to look at it,

**| Jon:** I was just thinking about your work colleagues and everything but you're right. There's nothing weird about it 🙂

**| Jon:** It sounds like a lot of fun. Count me in, if you'll have me 😁

Dany chuckled lightly, feeling the weight lifted off her shoulders. _It was a date._ Well, it was a works getaway with activities planned to help the team bond, but she was sure they could sneak away around those. They'd be sharing a room obviously too, and she was sure there were a couple of things they could find to do... She still remembered the way his eyes lingered on her lips, the odd brush of fingers as they sat together.

They didn't send pictures of themselves, though he did send her a picture of his dog, and she'd shared a few of her cats. There was a little bit of back-and-forth worth of flirting, though texting was nothing compared to actually being in the same time and place as him. It was strange to talk to someone for so long, to learn about them. Dany wasn’t disillusioned. She knew there was a part of him she didn’t know because it was the same for him, but this was a stepping stone, a chance to learn each other properly. 

* * *

The weeks seemed to pass in a blur, though she found the last few days before the holiday were the longest she had ever witnessed. Jon seemed to be just as nervous as she was, and that made things a little easier for her. They'd planned to meet on the plane, he was getting dropped off at the airport by a friend and he didn't want to make her wait behind as she was boarding with the rest of her colleagues. Missy was looking forward to meeting him, having caught her grinning at her phone a few times. Missy was her best friend; it wasn't like she was keeping a secret, though she found she kept Jon to herself for the most part. _Well, until she asked for the extra ticket for the holiday–something that was only given to partners..._

_So, for all intents and purposes, they were a couple._ Well, he was still a stranger in a way, _a stranger she had invited on a week-long trip to Pentos. Fuck. What was she doing?_ Dany took a deep breath, knowing rationally it was a little late to be having second thoughts considering the plane would be taking off in less than _20 minutes..._ No, she was sure the doubt would ease once she finally laid eyes on him again.

She found herself shifting constantly once she sat down, craning her neck back and forth for a glimpse of dark hair. _Gods, she couldn't wait to look into those blue eyes…_

“He'll be here, stop fidgeting,” Missy grinned through the gap between the seats. Dany bit her lip and nodded, her blood rushing through her veins in the excitement as she looked at her phone again. _Where the hell was, he?_

**| Dany:** You're not standing me up, are you? 😟

**| Jon:** Shouldn't your phone be switched off? 😉 I'm just on the walkway, see you in a minute!!

She was shaking now, hands clammy, heart beating rapidly as she put her phone away and forced herself not to look up. To stay sat down and not run into his arms like she’d seen in the movies thousands of times. _He was a minute or so away. He was really here…_

“Thanks love,” The voice was gruff, northern and her head shot up, mouth falling open as she laid eyes on... _NO. This was not fucking happening. This was one of the worst coincidences on the planet. Jon…_ Dany glanced at her phone, feeling her a dread stirring in the pit of her stomach. _It was impossible. She wouldn’t do something so stupid… Would she?_

Standing quickly, she could feel her eyes burning, but she forced them at bay, meeting him in two strides. _Watching the smile on his face widen as he saw her, his dark grey eyes watching her in amusement,_ “Hey, Da-,”

“Shut up,” she gritted out, forcing a smile to her face as she wrapped her arms around him, trying to resemble something close to normal. _It was all the conformation she needed, and she was sure if she didn’t have a hold of him she would have collapsed in a heap…_ Taking a slow and steady breath, she moved to her tiptoes so she could whisper in his ear, “Why the fuck are you here?” She asked, needing the confirmation from him so she could figure out how this happened. _How she’d made such a catastrophic mistake._ She moved back so she could look at him, feeling uncomfortable with the many eyes of her colleagues on them. _This had to be some kind of joke._

He was watching her with amusement, though when she didn’t bat an eye he frowned deeply, “You invited me,” he mumbled. _Confirming her worst thoughts._ She wanted to cry, more so when she saw the moment the humour drained from his face. _When he realised, she wasn’t meant to invite him!_ His eyes darting around those around them before he moved closer,

“I’m Joking Jon,” she stated, knowing the smile wasn’t reaching her eyes, though he seemed to understand what she meant, as she forced herself to hug him again as people started minding their own business. “I've missed you,” she murmured as she took her seat. Aware he took a seat beside her though she couldn't quite find herself to look at him, grabbing her phone instead and going through her phone book. There, a steady ache in her chest growing as she got to Jon's name. _There was only one._ She remembered talking to _her_ Jon. He smiled as he put his number in her phone before he handed it her back, _and all she wanted to do was kiss his luscious lips. She definitely saved his number. She wasn’t that stupid… Gods, was she?_

“D-Dany, are you okay?” His question pulled her from her thoughts, and she swallowed thickly... _It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t his fault she'd been pining after a make-believe person for nearly three fucking months._ No, she certainly was not alright, “I'm sorry if you were expecting someone else... I thought you knew I was coming,” 

Dany sighed before she turned to face him, the truth was she hadn't seen him for 12 years, Rhaegar, Lyanna, and Jon were estranged from the family. _She still couldn't believe this was happening... Her anger was growing, at herself, at him, fuck._ “You don't have to pretend to care, Jon. Truth be told, I'd prefer anyone else to be here with me instead of you. I hope you enjoy _MY_ holiday.” She gritted out quietly before she shoved him and turned away to watch the aeroplane taxi onto the runway. There was only one thing she was sure about and that this was one of the worst moments in her life, _and holiday or not, she couldn’t see herself getting past it anytime soon._

* * *

The journey wasn't that bad, she'd managed to keep herself together until he was asleep before the tears began to fall. _Two months._ How the fuck hadn’t she figured it out in that time? She’d told him things close to her heart, secrets not many others knew. Hell’s even some of her deepest desires… _Was he laughing at her all this time? Did he show his friends the things she’d shared?_ She wished she could take it all back. Wished she didn’t open herself to him because it hurt. A searing hot pain in her chest at the thought that not only did the Jon she’d spoken to for the last few months not exist–all the time and energy was wasted too. _All those moments, the little messages that she received after she fell asleep before replying to him, or the way he could make life more bearable…_

_It was the little things…_ Dany sighed and opened her phone, scrolling through the messages before she settled on a few that made her smile.

**| Dany:** What ya doing?

**| Jon:** Hm. Is someone bored? 😏

**| Dany:** Nope. I’m supposed to be working, but I really wanted to talk to you. 😘

**| Jon:** You been drinking again? 😉 I've told you it's unhealthy and you end up naked somewhere you really shouldn't.

**| Dany:** Funny 😒 talking from experience?

**| Jon:** Well, not my experience. We all know a few idiots... Besides, I sleep naked! 🙀 How's work going?

_What an absolute mess. Gods, she was such a fucking idiot._ Dany chuckled when she realised she'd really been thirsting for her nephew for two whole months. _Her father would be proud._ He’s always _wanted her to embrace the Targaryen lineage. You and Viserys will marry and continue our line._ Like that would ever happen, it was the one thing she and Viserys saw eye to eye on. Aerys’ could fuck off. She hadn’t seen him since to be fair; she knew Vis had shipped him off to some mental hospital at the ends of the world, but she wasn’t going to see him anytime soon.

The hardest part was not being sure of what to say, trying to think of an elaborate lie to tell everyone that meant she didn't have to spend any time with her nephew but she just couldn't think of any, _and she still couldn't quite look at him either..._ Thankfully from getting off the plane, grabbing their luggage and getting to the hotel there was little time to actually talk to the rest of her work colleagues’ and Jon seemed to be content to be as far from them as he was from her. They managed to get to the hotel, grab the keys before going to their room without any questions. She made sure to look eager, grabbing her suitcase and heading out with him lagging behind.

* * *

Dany turned to face him as he closed the door, watching the way he leaned back against the door and pinched the bridge of his nose. “It's clear that you didn't mean to invite me,” he mumbled as he looked at her. “But you don’t get to be mad about this. I thought you really wanted me to come…,” he trailed off, and she wasn’t quite sure how to react. _Why would he think she wanted to reconcile with him after 12 fucking years? Why did he reply to her original message?_ Dany hadn’t even spoken to Rhaegar sin the last 10 years. 

She shook her head quickly, “Why the fuck would I want to go anywhere with you?” She snarled, clenching her jaw shut as he narrowed his eyes at her.

“So, what the fuck was all this?” he gestured around them, “Some sort of social experiment? A game?”

Dany chuckled darkly, “A mistake,” she said without missing a beat. That's exactly what this was, one huge catastrophic fucking mistake.

“That's a term I'm sure many men have used when it comes to you,” he spat, and she felt her blood freeze in her veins. _She was going to fucking kill him. S_ he was going to strangle him with her bare hands.

She was staking, fists clenched so tight her nails were digging into her skin, but she didn’t care, as she marched at him, “You stupid, worthless fucking…,”

_Knock—knock_

The knock at the door froze her, and she glared at Jon a moment before she looked at the door, registering the lack of space between them before she turned and quickly moved to the fucking thing. _This had better be good._ Taking a slow and steady breath, she pulled the door open, forcing a smile to her face as Jorah stood there,

Jorah smiled politely, and glanced over her shoulder at Jon, “I hope I'm not disturbing anything,” he muttered and she threw a glance over her shoulder to glare at Jon momentarily before she turned back to Jorah and shook her head. “Well, my father wants us all to meet at the bar in twenty minutes,” he sighed. “Wants to meet everyone’s other halves,” he explained with a roll of his eyes.

Dany inwardly winced. With everything else on her mind she had totally forgotten about that, _but the thought of introducing him to everyone else…_ That could not happen, but it was going to have to happen.

This wasn’t just about _her and Jon, this was about the promotion too_. “We'll be there,” she replied cheerily. _After she bollocked him_. Jorah nodded, seemed to contemplate something but instead he shook his head and left. _Thank the gods._ There was nothing wrong with Jorah. She supposed in some ways he was one of the few allies she had at work but at that moment in time she couldn’t be dealing with him. Dany stood there another moment, that pain in her gut nearly bringing her to tears once again... _She needed a drink._

Jon was still stood by his luggage when she re-entered the room, a frown marring his face as he scrolled through his phone. “I think we got off on the wrong foot,” she sighed. _Wasn’t that quite the understatement?_ “For clarification, I didn’t know I’ve been texting you. I thought I was texting someone else, so it is a surprise that you’re here,” the words were much calmer than she felt.

Jon didn't say anything, so she took a deep breath and continued. “I'm sorry for how I acted. It's a lot...,” She trailed off. _Her Jon simply didn't exist, and she was having a hard time dealing with it._

“I'm sorry too...,” He mumbled, though she was finding it difficult to lift her head to look at him, she tried to sympathise with him but it was difficult because he knew it was her. _She had no clue it was him..._ The relationship between their family wasn’t one of love. She hadn’t seen or spoken to him in 10 years. Two years after Aerys and Lyanna’s huge argument that nearly resulted in Lyanna running him through with a fire iron.

She and Jon were only separated by a year and she could count on one hand the amount of times he had actually called her Aunt, and she hated it when he did. _Perhaps she should ask him to in the future? If they stayed in contact after this cluster fuck. She couldn’t mix him up with anyone else that way, could she?_

Dany sighed “The problem is, this is a couples – work bonding holiday,” she explained forcing herself to look at him in time to see his mouth fell open, “They think we're dating,” _and she had a better chance at the promotion if Joer liked him._

“Can't you just contact whoever you wanted to come? And get them to fly in?”

“So, you're leaving?” She asked, unsure of what exactly she felt for the news.

Jon sighed, and looked at his bags, “I think it's for the best,” He took a deep breath and smiled sadly, “You don’t want me here and I think it would probably be best to get out of your hair,” she shook her head, that wasn’t it.

“No. It’s not that I don’t want you here, I was just surprised you _are_ here,” she blew out a breath, “I don’t want you to go home either Jon. It is nice to see you after all this time,” she met his gaze briefly, “Even after 12 years I recognized your voice,” she admitted. His voice was deeper of course, but it was just _him. He’d defiantly filled out in the years as well, but he was just as handsome, though she’d never actually air those words._

“My accent isn’t that bad,” he defended, “I’ve already looked and I can get a flight out of here tomorrow morning,” he sighed as he twiddled his phone in his hands. There was part of her that was happy at the thought, but that’s not really what she wanted at all. They were still family, and she didn’t want him fleeing - she was the one who invited him after all. It wasn’t his fault she thought he was someone else. She wondered briefly what he was expecting–they flirted after all, brushed along the edges of warm cheeks and cold showers. _Did he get that way too?_ Dany shook the thought before it could take root–the last thing she wanted to do was think of _him_ like that.

“I don’t want you to go,” she sighed, and she looked at him so he could see she meant it. “We used to be close once, we’re still family,” That wasn’t to say she had absolutely no idea how she was going to find her Jon.

Jon snorted, “Hardly,”

She supposed he was right yet she couldn’t quite stop herself from frowning anyway, “Come to meet everyone, have a few drinks and we can figure everything else out later,” she pleaded because to be honest she was in desperate need of a drink, _a strong fucking one._

“Okay,” he sighed, and he finally moved away from his luggage, Dany was caught off guard as he held his arms out though she took a deep breath and hugged him. His strong arms wrapping around her tightly as they stood there for the moment. It was nice. She had to admit she hadn’t hugged him before on the plane since they said their goodbye’s all those years ago with Aerys forbidding her from going with them, _or talking to them._ They kept in touch for a time, though eventually they grew apart… “I’m sorry I’m not who you want to be,” he murmured softly, nearly breaking her heart in the process. 

* * *

_I'm sorry, I'm not who you want me to be._

The words rendered her mute. Left her feeling numb as they headed down to the bar. She could already hear everyone laughing and cheery, but she couldn't find it in herself to feel it. Forcing a smile to her face as they entered though making a beeline straight for the open bar and grabbing a strong fucking drink.

“Is that little Jon Snow?” Dany glanced to her side as she heard Joer the frown growing across her lips when Jon chuckled and received a bear hug. _This was the last thing she needed. How did they know each other?_ “Gods I haven't seen you in years, you've gotten big!” he grinned and from the corner of her eye she could see him prodding towards his arms,

“I could say the same,” he winked and Dany felt like she was going to throw up at the steely gaze her boss levelled at Jon. _That was until he laughed. What the fuck was happening? How did they know each other?_ “I didn't realise err Dany worked at your firm,”

Joer smiled, “We’re still going strong. Forty-ninth year this September, I thought It’d be nice to get away and bond. You remember those bloody seminars we used to have?” He pulled a face and Jon nodded and laughed. “We went to four more before I'd finally reached my limit...,” he smiled as he seemed to contemplate something. “I'm sorry about your uncle, he was a good man,” He sighed and Jon nodded sadly. Dany didn't even know his uncle had passed, though she didn't really keep up with that part of her family, and speaking to _her_ Jon she never really felt the need to talk about her own family.

_Nothing said 'you should definitely wife me' like, my father’s a madman, one of my brothers is a cunt and at this point I wouldn’t even consider the other a brother._

Dany shook her head, forcing a smile to her lips as Joer finally spotted her. “Daenerys here, joined 2 years after you left. It's rather... Fitting that you managed to find each other,” He smiled and Dany clenched her jaw so tight she was afraid her teeth would crack, as Jon chuckled weakly.

Thankfully, she managed to drift away fairly easily, finding Missy and her partner Grey at a table, though Joer wasn't quite ready to let Jon from his grasp just yet, and she was sure Jon was as glad as she was. Jorah joined them at the table, and she found it rather amusing that she had an alley against Jon because Jorah was glaring at the back of Jon’s head– _probably with the amount of familiarity between the two of them because Joer was never like that with his son._

Time was dragging and, in that time, Dany could admit that she may have been taking advantage of the open bar, though in her defence watching her boss laughing over drinks with her _nephew_ was grating. Paired with the fact he was supposed to be her _Jon_ , and not _that Jon. And the fact everyone thought they were a couple would send anyone off the tail end._ She was on her fifth drink now, avoiding Missy's gaze so she didn't have to answer any unwanted questions.

There was so much to think about, though there were three problems going through her head _._ How was she going to find her Jon? Dany knew the likelihood of bumping into him again was near zero _. It was a chance encounter in the first place._ The second was how the fuck was she going to get rid of _that_ Jon for the rest of the trip? Dany didn't want him to leave because it wouldn’t be fair. _She didn't really hate him either. She was just shocked that he was there, that she had stupidly deceived herself. It wasn't his fault that she grew feelings for who she thought he was..._ Dany took another mouthful of her drink and glanced across the Bar at Arianne and her group of trouble makers...

They called them the Sand snakes because they made a mess of everything, _or sand sluts because they usually fucked everything that moved too_. Arianne was like the ringleader, even if she tried to pretend otherwise. Dany knew if she wanted to get rid of Jon, they’d be able to help. _That and the fact more than a few of the girls were already staring at him..._

The other problem was sleeping arrangements. One look at the king-sized bed and she hightailed it out of the room like it was no one’s business. _It was her holiday. Technically, she should have the room, but Dany knew that wasn't fair. Perhaps they could alternate between the sofa and the bed? Or he would be the gentleman and let her have the bed? Yeah, fat chance that was happening._

She would get to that predicament later. Dany sighed as she looked to Jon, smiling at something one of the Reed twins was saying. _He had a pretty smile... She could see the muscles in his arms straining against his T-shirt too. She could remember how small she felt pressed against him for that brief moment. The muscles in his chest against her breasts as he hugged her tight..._

_Gods,_ what was wrong with her.

Looking away, her frown deepened as Missy chuckled, “What?” Dany asked defensively, stopping herself from having another drink. _The thought of getting shit faced did seem appealing, though with thoughts of her nephew it was certainly unwise._

“You’re smitten,” Missy accused. Dany turned her nose up and pulled a face. There was part of her that wanted to laugh out loud at the accusation. She was not smitten over _that_ Jon! Her stomach twisted, and she took another mouthful of her drink, and forced a smile to her face in answer. _They thought she and Jon were dating and until she could speak to Missy alone, she would stick to that ruse._

“You could have brought anyone, why did you have to bring _him?_ The one person my father seems to like no less,” Jorah grumbled. _It was a big fucking mistake,_ but Joer liking Jon was the least of her problems,

“There's nothing wrong with them liking each other,” she replied quickly.

“It might help her snag the promotion,” Grey added lightly, though she was focused on Jorah’s frown.

“He's certainly not what I expected for you,” he replied offhandedly, sending the table into silence. Dany felt her anger growing slowly– _anger that was already sky fucking high._ She wasn’t blind, she could certainly do a lot worse than Jon, she'd spoken to him for two months after all. Yes, their conversations started slow, but he made her smile and laugh–she found herself talking to him until ridiculous times in the morning too. _The problem was, he still wasn’t her Jon._

“Oh, and what did you expect?” Missy asked slowly. Dany shot her a look, but Missy was staring at Jorah. Truth be told, her friend seemed less inclined to deal with him since she got married.

“Someone better than him,” he started quickly, though she understood what he meant. _Someone just like Jorah himself…_ “He doesn’t make you happy,” he added. Dany wondered just how much he heard standing outside their room, the embarrassment, the hurt, and the anger clashing for dominance mixed with the Alcohol making for quite the Toxic cocktail of emotions.

“You don’t know anything about us,” she stated quickly as she met his gaze. “and frankly, I couldn’t care less what you think!” she grumbled, taking the last mouthful of her drink before she headed towards Jon and Joer. The problem wasn’t going to go away, so she may as well face it head on.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a little shorter than the other chapter I know, but the next one makes up for it promise (:

**The ~~Wrong~~ Jon: Part 2**

**| Dany:** So, have you thought about what I asked?

**| Arri:** We argued. Alexis won the right to take your little mistake out for the day. 🔪 Granted that you pay her, of course... <3

Dany signed in relief. That was Jon sorted for the day. Well, it would be once she managed to agree terms with Alexis. She'd known the girl as long as she had worked at the company and she was pretty enough, all blond-haired and blue eyes, heart-shaped face. She was a lithe thing, and though she looked as though she was sweet and innocent, Dany knew she wasn't. _If she could keep him distracted for the day though..._

_There was a part of her that felt bad. Last night, once they got to their hotel room, they diplomatically accepted to share the bed and the sofa. He apologised for his outburst and she did too. They smiled at one another and then went to sleep. Well, she tried, but she couldn't actually get to sleep, tossing and turning over her big fuck up._ That’s what it was–she was always rushing ahead. _If she’d just stopped and made sure she saved the fucking number, none of this would have happened._ There was nothing she could do about it now though; she was here and so was _her nephew._

Dany managed to sneak out while he was still asleep on the sofa, rushing down a floor so she could meet with Alexis who looked like she’d just woken up. Dany smiled in greeting though it wasn’t mirrored as Alexis took a deep breath, “So you want me to keep your boyfriend entertained for the day?” She asked. A smirk playing at her thin lips, as she looked at her,

“We can't seem to stop fighting so I think it would be best that we were separated for the day,” she clarified, disliking the look on the woman’s face, _stomping on the quiet urge to throw something at her head._

“And your willing to pay me?”

“Yes,” she replied, her tone clipped. If she kept Jon away for the rest of the day, then that would be a problem solved. _Even if it was only temporary._

“And what am I allowed to do with him? _To him_?” Alexis asked innocently. Dany bit her tongue,

“I don't really care at this moment in time. I just don't want to see him before 9 PM.” She decided, feeling her throat tighten slightly. _Why was this so difficult?_

“Okay, say 400 gold dragons and you have a deal.” Dany’s mouth fell open at the ridiculous amount. “I'll have to feed him and keep him occupied. I think I’m going to show him around, so we’ll need money for that obviously,”

_Okay._ Dany thought on it a moment there was no way she needed 400 but she would need something... 20 for food. 20 for travel. 20 for snacks. 40 for spending. “100, for the day,”

“300,”

Dany sighed. _Was it even worth it?_ She weighed up the pros and the cons. _It would stop people looking at them like a couple. It would stop her having to look at him, reminding her that he wasn't her Jon. It would also get him out of her hair for the day and let her focus on getting into the bosses’ good books._ Dany couldn't even think of any cons besides the fact she was having to pay for the damn thing. “200, final offer,”

Alexis grinned. “You've got yourself a deal,”

* * *

_What a day._

Dany would like to think she'd made a significant stride in being recommended for the new position. They’d hopped on a boat and headed along the coast as a group before they went swimming in the ocean and headed back for lunch. It was optional and there were only around twenty of the thirty-six people to attend, but it made it far easier to get a minute to actually speak with Joer. She hadn't been back long, but she was happ _ier_ than she was last night, and that was even with the knowledge she’d be sleeping on the sofa tonight.

Dany shoved her phone under her pillow and forced her eyes shut as she heard the electronic lock open, listening intently as the door was opened.

“I can't believe you let me beat you,” Alexis laughed, and Jon joined her. “It's been a good day, I'm glad I decided to actually speak to you,” she added, though Jon chuckled again,

“Aye, it was. Best company I've had since I bloody got here,” she imagined them making heart eyes at each other. One perhaps licking their lips while the other watched the action... _Would he invite her in? Would she have to listen to them fucking all night?_ She shuddered at the thought, willing the damned twisting in her gut to go away.

“Are you around tomorrow? Or will you be back to your duty commander?” Alexis asked with humour in her tone.

Jon sighed. “I guess we'll have to see what she decides. At this rate, I'm waiting for her to send me home,” he whispered. Dany felt her anger slowly growing as she laid there. Yes, they weren’t on the best of terms, but she wasn't _evil_. She’d already dissuaded him of leaving. Jon huffed out a laugh, “How much did she pay you again?”

The question froze her to the spot, a feeling of nausea settling over her as they chuckled between them,

“200 gold dragons to spend the day with you Mister,” she sighed dramatically. “I felt rather bad for robbing your silly girlfriend blind,” _Silly girlfriend._ There were some rather choice words going through her head with regard to them both at the moment but she pressed her lips together and laid there silently.

Jon hummed quietly, though she heard him. “Well, I'll see you tomorrow,” he didn't seem to wait for a reply before he closed the door. Dany swallowed thickly, listening as he heaved a sigh and moved from the door. He seemed to stop, and she felt herself burning at the thought of him looking at her, even if she couldn’t be sure. His steps continued, and he pushed open a door, before he signed and headed back towards her. She could feel him looming over her, trying to reframe from fidgeting–or reacting when his arms lifted her from the sofa.

Dany took a deep breath, shifting her head to the side and inadvertently pressing against his chest. His scent filling her nostrils as he carried her. There was a part of her that wondered what he was doing. An irrational thought straying to _her_ Jon and what he'd do if he was there, _but he didn’t exist._ She sighed in her sleep as she was placed gently on the soft mattress, fighting the urge to watch him as he covered her in the quilt before he crept away and closed the door. She waited a moment wondering what he was doing. _Would he come back to bed? Obviously, he wasn’t…_ Dany shook her head trying to curb the negative thoughts though it was hard, _very fucking hard._ _Did he think she couldn’t handle sleeping on the sofa? Nope,_ now was not the time to be thinking about _him_.

_Today was a good day._


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part three, hope you enjoy!

**The ~~Wrong~~ Jon: Part 3**

She’d hardly slept a wink, tossing and turning on the bed. _Why did he carry her to bed?_ She had lost count of the number of times she contemplated walking out the room to ask him. Instead, she laid there staring at the fucking ceiling while she questioned it. Trying to come up with a reason. _Maybe he was simply trying to be nice?_ It was technically her room _, despite the fact they agreed to share._ _Gods, he didn’t make sense at all…_

When Dany worked up the courage to venture out of the bedroom, she frowned when she found he wasn’t there. A panic kicking up only alleviated once she caught sight of his luggage still in the corner. He was still in Pentos _, at least._ Dany moved on instinct, pressing her hand to the cousins on the couch though they were cold... _Did he sleep out? Did he go back to...?_ She couldn’t finish the thought, pressing her lips together firmly.

_She didn’t care who or what he did._

Dany framed herself, heading for a shower before arranging to meet Missy down at the breakfast bar. Jon wasn’t there when she was ready, and she didn’t care. He wasn’t there when she went to breakfast either, and she still didn’t care. _Even if there was a little relief when she spotted the entire Sand Snake assemble around a table in the garden including Alexis._ So at least he wasn’t with her. _If only to keep their ruse of a relationship up._ It was a light breakfast, her mind focused on the day that laid ahead of them, packed with all kinds of activities starting with Water Skiing at 11, _which she was looking forward to._

Then they were supposed to be going for dinner with everyone, followed by a couple of hours of free time before they were meeting up for drinks later in the evening. She knew at some point she was going to have to figure this out with Jon. They couldn’t be at odds all the time. _She didn’t want to be at odds with him all the time but she’d have to find him first, wherever he was…_

 **| Dany:** No signs of you this morning, where are you??

She bit her lip as she looked at the message knowing realistically; he didn’t have to tell her a thing, but it would be nice to know he was safe and not down an alley somewhere in Pentos.

 **| Dany:** We have Water Skiing at 11, we’re meeting in the reception @ 10:45.

“Trouble in paradise?” Jorah asked. It seemed he’d somehow managed to sweet-talk Lynesse who was following him around like a lost sheep– _wasn’t that a funny turn of events._ The girl would have been a wag if her teenage boyfriend had been good enough to be a professional footballer, but that wasn’t to be. Instead, they broke up and somehow, she ended up working for Mormont’s Technology Services as well.

Dany sighed and looked at him, “Every couple argues now and again,” she murmured in reply. _It wasn’t a lie,_ but it didn’t quite explain her and Jon either.

Jorah smiled slightly, “I apologise for yesterday,” he sighed. “You know me and my father don’t have the best relationship. Yet, somehow, he’s bloody best friends with your boyfriend,” he grumbled.

She snorted, it was funny when she thought about it like that, “He used to work for MTS,” she admitted. Jorah looked at her in disbelief, “Yep, left two years before I started, so it would have been a year before you,”

He smiled and shook his head, “It’s a small world,” he chuckled. _Oh, if only he knew…_

* * *

Dany laughed as Missy stared at the instructor wide-eyed as she spoke about the life Jacket and all the safety procedures. _Perhaps the strangest thing was the fact Jon was already there, his t-shirt drenched, his hair tied in a bun at the back of his head as he laughed at something one of the guys was saying._ She couldn’t quite stop glaring at him, and she knew he was avoiding her – _making sure he was never actually looking in her direction._

“Okay, so we’re going to separate you into eight groups among the boats we have,” Asha explained before moving to separate them into groups. Once they were separated, the instructors helped to get them ready for the water skiing by going through the instruction while they were on land. They were doing it in pairs, for now, Asha was working with her while the guy – _Jon was speaking to_ – Theon was working with Lynesse.

“Okay hold on to the tow rope with both hands. Good. Now bend your knees. Good,” Asha pushed down on her shoulders a little before she smiled. “Right, stay there okay?” She nodded her head stiffly, feeling a light rush as she was pulled along the dock. “See it wasn’t so bad. Just remember to shift on the balls of your feet okay,” Dany nodded as they tried a few more times and she thought she was getting the hang of it. Somewhat eager to get in the actual water.

When it was time to board the boats, they stayed in their group of six. Her, Missy, Grey, Lynesse, Jorah and Jon though she made a point to avoid Jon. There was also Asha and Theon, the former driving the boat while the latter spoke to Jon in hushed whispers. _Perhaps that’s where he’d been all morning? She still didn't care._

They came to a stop away from all the other groups, in a lone stretch of water. Dany had to admit it was beautiful, but her attention was on her friend. Missy was shaking like a leaf, as was Lynesse and Dany hugged her friend. “Perhaps we can demonstrate it for you live,” Asha mumbled as she blew out a breath. “Jon you’re going to have to be our test dummy again, I’m afraid,”

“Gee, thanks,” he mumbled as he climbed up, flashing her a barely-there smile as moved passed and stood on the back of the boat. Following the instructions as Asha pointed them out. Arms straight. _His muscles tensing as he clenched the tug cable with both hands._ Knees bent. _Muscles tensed in his legs; his arse defined in those tight firm shorts._ Ankles bent. Head facing forwards. _His eyes, like steel, met her gaze and held it, though she forced herself to look away._ Asha looked at Missy and lowered into a couch. “Just remember if you still don’t want to do it, you don’t have to, but we'll show y'all first.” At that, there was a large splash, and she craned her head as Theon laughed.

Jon cursing him rather loudly as the boat moved away from him and he got into position. “ASS!”

“SORRY I CAN’T HEAR YOU,” Theo shouted back, causing a few in the group to chuckle as Jon flipped him off.

Asha chuckled as Theon pointed to his ears and threw his arms up. “Apologies ladies and gentlemen for the coarse language,” she smiled. “Right, in the water if you look closely our test dummy is in the same position as he was except, he’s in the water. Now we'll slowly increase the speed until the tow rope is taught and then once you’re ready you can tell us when to go. It’s as simple as that,” 

“IM READY!”

Asha rolled her eyes, “he’s been like this all bloody morning,” she muttered before she pushed on the throttle. Dany's eyes were locked on Jon as the boat sped up, watching him skiing, his hair whipping around his head as he smiled. Moving from left to right over the waves. Nothing like the man she'd seen in private so far. He seemed happy on the water, letting go of the tow rope with one hand so he could flip them off with the other, causing her to laugh. They had around 10 minutes each, and you were allowed to release the tow cable if you felt comfortable, but as Jon was only demonstrating they slowed the boat gradually and he casually skied close to the back before Theon caught him and pulled him aboard.

The water was dripping off him when Theon pulled him back onto the boat, her eyes drawn to him as he pulled the tie from his hair so he could gather it all back up. _How hadn’t she seen him with his hair down yet?_

“Right who wants to go next?” Theon asked, the question breaking her from her trance.

Dany stood up before anyone else could, and Jon smirked. Thankfully, they didn’t make her go through the basics; they asked her to get into position and once she was happy; they asked her to jump into the water. The water wasn’t as cold as she expected it to be, and the life Jacket kept her afloat as she straightened her arms, bent her knees, bent her ankles and looked straight forwards towards the back of the boat.

There was the anticipation bubbling as Theon stood at the back of the boat and stuck his thumb up. She nodded firmly and set herself, breathing slowly as the boat set off and the tow cable pulled taught. The boat dragging her along the surface, she could feel a slight strain in her arms but she focused on the water, the feelings instead. “GO!” she shouted.

Immediately the boat sped up, the speed dragging her upright though she remained low to the water, knees bent, arms straight and as she skied across the surface. The adrenaline bubbling, the surf spraying her face, her braid whipping in the wind, though she didn’t care. Cheering and laughing as she moved from side to side slowly, dipping up over the wake the boat left behind. After a few minutes, it was easy to get the hang of it enough to let go of the tow rope. She spread her arms, laughing as she chased after the boat.

All too soon her turn was up and she smiled as Jon helped her out of the water, a small smile on his face and he gave her a towel. “You’re a natural,” he praised as she took the seat next to him, making sure to leave space between them on the bench.

“Thanks,” she murmured grinning at Missy as she stood up ready to take her turn, encouraged by Grey who pressed a kiss to her hand. Once she was in the water, Missy flourished and Asha let her have a couple more minutes longer than any everyone else, not that anyone seemed to mind. It was a beautiful day and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves and that’s all that mattered,

“Are you having another go?” Lynesse asked Jon after she’d had her turn. They were just about ready to head out, Jon smiled but shook his head,

“Nah, I’ve been with these lot on the water since half five this morning. Think I need solid land under me,” he replied with a smile. Well, at least that answered some of her questions,

“How long are you lot staying in sunny Pentos?” Theon asked,

“We have another 4 days,” Jorah answered, and she would be lying if she didn’t spot the smirk Theon directed at Jon, even if he didn’t acknowledge it. Thankfully, they managed to get back just as one of the other boats hit the pier and she had to admit it was fun, though there was the rest of the day to contend with and even if she was a little optimistic, she knew she needed to talk with Jon before anything.

* * *

They were supposed to head out for some dinner, but Jon declined and pissed off somewhere else. Minus praising her skiing skill, he hadn’t said a word to her and though part of her didn’t blame him. She did not appreciate being left to fend for herself against her moody boss. Who seemed to know something was wrong between them and was hell-bent on trying to fix it. Dany smiled polity as he drowned on about problems he had with an old flame, wondering if this was her punishment for yesterday. Obviously, it wasn’t a nice thing to do, but they were both single and they were both attractive enough. _Yeah_ , _and it wouldn’t be weird if people saw them together, would it?_

All she wanted was her Jon. The promotion and an enjoyable getaway. So far, she had zero for three. And at the rate, she wasn’t sure she could get one, even if water skiing was fun.

 **| Dany:** We have a free afternoon and I think we need to talk about a few things.

It was strange trying to text him now. _It was different._ Before it was easy, she could send a message of anything, but now she was deleting and retyping the damn thing constantly. _And of course,_ s _he didn’t get a reply._ Dany wished she was surprised, but she wasn’t. She’d received an invitation to join Missy and Grey around Pentos but she was loathed to being the third wheel–and she honestly didn’t want to intrude on their clearly romantic afternoon.

 _That was supposed to be her with her Jon._ Instead, she was sat in the bar alone while her nephew was off gallivanting wherever the hell he was.

 **| Dany:** You’re an arsehole. 🖕

 **| Dany:** Knob head

 **| Dany:** Hope you find your way off a cliff. 🗻

 **| Dany:** Or drown 🌊

She was growing angrier by the second, feeling alone on a continent, and all it reminded her of is _her_ lost Jon. Everyone left in their own directions and she decided to head up to the bedroom–just to get out the way. _Maybe she could persuade herself to go to the town alone? Or she could have a look on tinder?_ Dany pulled a face at the thought; she wasn’t that desperate for company.

Walking into the main lobby, her nostrils flared as she spotted him laughing at something Alexis had said, the pair of them in their own little love bubble. _A bubble she was going to pop._ She wondered briefly if he'd told her he was single–if that was the reason the witch seemed so keen on him. _Or she was trying to piss her off..._

Jon smiled when he saw her, though she grabbed him by the arm and almost dragged him towards the elevator. There was something oddly satisfying seeing the look on Alexis' face when the elevator doors closed, but the feeling was brief, especially when she looked towards Jon. “So, you going to explain what the hell that was about?” he asked.

Dany glared at him but didn’t reply, waiting patiently for the elevator doors to open so she could drag him back to the room and really give him a piece of her mind. The elevator doors opened, and they stepped out, heading for their suite together, and thankfully he didn’t say a thing until they were in the room. “So, are you going to explain?”

“What the fuck is your problem?” she asked as she glared at him, caught slightly off guard as looked at her in disbelief.

“Are you the same Daenerys that actually paid someone to make sure she didn’t see me for the entire fucking day?” he chuckled bitterly. “You made it clear you wanted me gone. I’m simply staying out of your way,” he shook his head, “But of course you have a problem with that as well.”

He had a point, but that didn’t mean she wanted him to ghost her for the remainder of the trip. Dany signed, feeling herself deflate “Fine, I’m sorry okay?”

Jon scoffed and shook his head but didn’t say anything for a moment before he cleared his throat and looked at her, “What do you want?”

Dany swallowed thickly as she met his gaze, “Everyone thinks we're dating. My boss likes you for some reason and I _really_ need this promotion Jon,” she looked at him “I want your help,”

“I don’t see how I can help,”

Dany rolled her eyes, “It’s not rocket science. You’re supposed to be my boyfriend. I want you to act like it. The fucking hand holding, cheek kisses, half hugs galore,” it was said with much more enthusiasm than she felt though as she watched his face twist. The way he pressed his lips together before he doubled over and laughed at her.

“I think you need to see a doctor,” he chuckled. His eyes glistening as he smirked at her. “Why would I help you, and what do I get out of it?” he blew out a breath “I mean you paid Alex 200 for the day, so you’re clearly rolling in it... Call it 500 for the day and we have a deal,”

“Oh, it’s Alex, is it?” she asked before she could stop herself. Looking away when he raised a brow in question, _she didn’t care what he called her._

She took a moment to think about his proposal. Truth was, there was no chance she was paying that. “We’re family, we should be helping each other out,” she tried, but he snorted.

“Fine, your right. 750 per day.”

Dany smiled briefly, though she shook her head, “Jon,” she whined as she looked at him. “I'm not made of money,” She sighed. “200. You'll sell our _relationship_ , and you'll talk me up to my boss.”

He looked at her amused, “The way I see it, the least desirable the Job. The more the pay, so I think 900 is fair,”

She groaned in frustration and pouted at him, “50,”

“That’s insulting. If you aren’t going to take this negotiation seriously, I recommend you take some time to assess whether you really need my help.” He said seriously. Dany bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as he turned around and headed to the bedroom.

“Where are you going?”

“To get my phone, it’s on change.” He mumbled as he pushed open the door. _Shit._ Dany moved into action before she could really come up with a plan, running as fast as she could in an attempt to get past him and get to the phone. Freezing at the bedroom door as he held his phone in his hands, his smirk growing on his stupid face before he looked up. “Seems I have some leverage too,”

“I was annoyed,” she defended. Sulking into the room and plopping onto the bottom of the Bed. She pouted at him, “I did bring you on holiday,” _even if it was a mistake_ , she added for herself.

“Yeah, but it was a mistake,” he stated. Dany frowned as she looked at him,

“You’re still here,”

Jon sighed deeply and plopped down on the bed next to her, “Can’t we just tell everyone the truth?”

“And become the laughingstock of the company? No,” That was not happening, she was going to win the fucking promotion like she deserved. “Please, just for a couple more days,”

He groaned loudly, “Fine, I’ll help you because I’m such a _brilliant nephew_. I still want 50 a day though…,” he trailed off, rubbing his hands down his face.

Dany supposed that was fair, it would give them the opportunity to actually know each other too, something that they hadn’t in a while. “That’s fair.”

Jon smiled and nodded his head before he turned towards her and held out his hand, though she pushed his hand away and stood up. _If they were going to be family, they might as well start now._ “We’re family Jon, we settle this with a hug,” she teased grinning at the amused look on his face as he stood and pulled her into his arms.

A sigh escaped her as she leaned against his chest, his strong arms wrapping around her as they hugged.

“So, you want the boyfriend experience, huh?” he murmured, the question drawing her back to look at him, the way he licked his lips and made a point to look at hers. _What the fuck..._ “Just what kind of _experience_ are we talking about exactly?”

She involuntarily shuddered as she felt his hand slowly drifting down her back, though she pushed him away and shook her head firmly. Knowing full well her cheeks were burning, “nothing like _that_!”

Jon chuckled, and she blushed harder if that was at all possible. “I’m messing!” he took a breath as he stepped back, “So, what do you want to do first?”

Dany shook her head but smiled none the less. “We shall explore the town, _my dear!”_ she declared _, feeling somewhat excited for their afternoon together._

* * *

The _boyfriend Experience_ was interesting, to say the least. As soon as they exited the elevator to begin their journey, his hand slipped into hers and he smiled softly – casually waving at Alexis who was still in the reception with Keeley. _It was satisfying,_ unable to keep a straight face as he briskly walked them out the lobby. _Well, dragged her out the lobby_ , hopped into one of the waiting moped taxi’s and quickly headed towards town. 

She loved the views, the unique villa’s as they passed – some of the important one’s even guarded by uniformed soldiers in the streets. There was so much colour, the greens of the tree contrasting vibrantly with the white stone of the Villa’s though through it all her focus was never far from her hand in his. _It was weird_ , and she wasn’t quite sure if it was good weird or bad weird. This was what she asked for, she wanted him to sell this relationship – and this was what couples did. They held hands and explored new places with each other, _didn’t they?_

Dany had no set location in mind, she just wanted to explore though it seemed Jon did as they climbed out the taxi and headed off once again. “Where are we going?”

“There’s this spot Alex took me that I think you’ll like,” he needed to raise his voice so she could hear him over the crowds of people but she wasn’t quite sure why it annoyed her as much as it did. She tugged at his hand to get him to stop and shook her head, 

“Can’t we just explore somewhere new?” she asked, glancing around them as she felt his gaze on her. 

“Lead the way,” he smiled and she bit her lip as she stepped close to him, wrapping his arms around her loosely as she spun around in a circle, “What are you doing?”

“I’m deciding which direction we should go in first,” she explained feeling slightly dizzy as she stopped and pointed ahead of her in the direction she was now facing. Jon chuckled and shook his head, and she felt his arms wrap around her to keep her upright as they set off. The unknown was exciting, going in all and any shops they could find, checking out all the street vendors and wandering off into the vast markets.

There was so much variety, it was one thing about Kings Landing she loved the variety on the Market though she was sure the Market here in Pentos could rival it. She marvelled as they navigated their way through the endless stalls – her pulling Jon along like a sack of potatoes. The spices in the air, the various languages and cultures around them, it was entrancing. 

They even managed to find one of the museums, which seemed to excite them both – he had a thing for ancestral swords, looking on in childlike fascination until he caught her holding back a laugh. It was adorable really, how swiftly he schooled his expression, “Aww it’s okay. You go look at the big toys,” she teased. They were fascinating, it was true but she found more enjoyment in annoying him. Well, before she got lost in the histories of Valeria and all the dragon bones facts and tidbits on dragon eggs. She found herself comparing notes to the one’s the family-owned – currently on show in an exhibit on Dragonstone. 

Jon found her much later, almost dragging her out of the museum and in another direction to explore though he stopped suddenly, “What about that?” he asked as he tugged on her hand, Dany sighed allowing him to pull her back. Rolling her eyes when he dramatically wrapped his arm around her and twisted them around, “the old theatre?” That, she wasn’t expecting. She tilted her head up to look at him and smiled before she headed off towards the old stone walls. 

Dany had to say she was rather surprised that there wasn’t a cue as they got to the stall just outside the entrance, more still that the entry price was relatively cheap. She nearly snorted as Jon paid – with the money she gave him no less, leading her in like the gentleman she knew he wasn’t. She smiled truly when she saw Missy and Grey but dragged Jon to the opposite side of the stone steps to give them some privacy _. Well, and to keep Jon away from them for now because she still needed to talk to Missy._

They sat near the middle towards the back so they could see more or less the entire stage all without having to crane their neck from side to side. Jon didn’t give her a moment before he was smothering her with his 'boyfriend experience'. Pulling her into his side as he wrapped his arm around her nuzzling into her hair though she quickly forced a smile to her face as she saw Missy wink her way. 

Dany grinned and waved back at Missy and Grey at the other side of the theatre steps – quickly rolling her eyes at the look on Missy’s face, even as she very discreetly elbowed at Jon. 

“You’re overselling this,” she mumbled trying to shift away from him but he tightened his arm around her and pulled her even closer while sighing dramatically. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, _babe_ ,” he whispered. She could feel his breath against her cheek, _she was going to kill him_. Dany looked up slowly, forcing a bright smile to her face when she met his gaze. _Yep, she was going to kill him,_

“I hope you realise I’ve watched enough CSI to get rid of your body,” she whispered, blinking at him prettily as he chuckled, “You won’t be laughing when I’m done with you,” she muttered, grinning despite herself as she shifted slightly and rested her head against his shoulder as the music began signalling the beginning of the show.

* * *

They headed back to the hotel sometime after the show – ending up lounging around the room before lunch which was surprisingly effortless. Getting ready before heading out together, hand in hand looking like the picturesque couple. Dany had to admit it was actually fun, pretending – his company wasn’t all that bad either. They could argue and butt heads about everything, glaring at each other until one of them seeded defeat. _Usually him._ Not that it fazed him one bit, he always wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to her hair, grinning from ear to ear… It didn’t matter where they were or who was there. In fact, she was sure he preferred doing it in front of a crowd just to embarrass her more. _Because for some reason everyone just gushed over it – them, and it was absolutely crazy._

They were at the bar now, and she was trying not to listen in as Jon tried his best to talk her up to the boss. “Aye, the err missus loves her job, won’t stop talking about work at home,” Jon paused and she wanted to throw something at him. “Err nothing she shouldn’t speak of, of course… Y’know the typical stuff…,” he huffed out a laugh. “ _You know Jon, I love my job_ ,” he mimicked his accent not helping at all as Joer chuffed out a laugh and Jon joined him. 

“Gods,” Joer chuckled,

“Aye,” Jon chuckled. _He was awful_ , but she appreciated that he was trying. Taking a mouthful of wine, she decided to put an end to it, smiling as Joer spotted her approaching though she looped her arm around Jon’s back as she curled into his chest, his arm wrapping around her automatically. She wanted to roll her eyes at him but instead, she smiled as Lynesse and Jorah joined them, 

“I have to ask, how long have you two been together?” Lynesse asked sweetly, the question directed at Jon even as Jorah draped his arm around her. Jon glanced her way and smiled encouragingly. They hadn’t really come up with an elaborate lie and to be honest she didn’t think they needed to.

“Three Months on Thursday,” she replied. It was exactly the day they first spoke to one another, both her Jon and _this Jon_ though she supposed it was him that she’d spoken to since then… _In a way, he was her Jon even if he wasn’t._

“You can tell,” Jeor chuckled. “You can hardly stop staring at each other,” he accused grinning between them. Dany felt her cheeks burning as she ducked her head glancing from the corner of eyes to see Jon hiding behind his beer. They weren’t staring at each other, at all. _And if she was, she was simply making sure he wasn’t making a complete arse of her – he did represent her while he was here after all…_

Jon chuckled playfully and winked at her, “It’s all her,”

She looked at him and shook her head before turning to Lynesse “he doesn’t realise I’m only with him because he’s funny,”

“At least I’m funny,” he shot back, trying his best to keep a straight face as she poked him in his chest, ignoring everything around them as his arms wrapped around her. There was a smile on his face as she looked at him, but she pouted up at him and shook her head as she met his gaze. Dany ignored him as she shifted against him, leaning her back against his chest as she focused back on the conversation between Jorah and his father refusing to react to Jon behind her. 

Dany wasn’t sure it if was amusing how quickly Jeor seemed to lose interest in it, they’d never seen eye to eye – she was sure Jorah’s attempt at building his own company had a lot to do with it. _The company going bust and being bought out by a subsequent rival surely couldn’t have helped._

The rest of the evening was enjoyable as they mingled through her work colleagues’ – there was something of a rhythm to fall into, the small touches. The easy smiles or if she really needed to, she could nestle against him, lean against his shoulder as he took over. The more he drank, the more open he became and the more she enjoyed listening to him. They even made short work of the sand sluts – whose mission seemed to be attempting to piss her off. _Why they felt the needed to touch him, lean in close in an attempt to show him and half the fucking bar what was down their tops she didn’t know_ , but when she looked up Jon was looking at her puzzled before he leaned in towards her ear. “You aren’t jealous are you babe?” his teeth brushing against the shell of her ear, as she pulled back and shook her head firmly as he chuckled. 

“You two seem to be on better terms,” Arianne noted. Maybe, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to kill him if he did that again. 

Jon took a mouthful of his drink as he glanced at her clearly wondering if she was going to reply but she took a drink of her wine instead. She watched him as he licked his lips before he turned towards Arianne, “We may argue, pull each other’s hair out,” he sighed as he pulled her against his side, wrapping his arm around her. “Pretty sure she’d set me on fire if she could, but I adore this woman. I adore her so freaking much,” he smiled at her sweetly. 

To be honest she was still thinking about setting him on fire, more so as they both looked at her. _He was such an arse._ Dany knew she had to put on a show, she was going to have to kiss him. _That’s what mooning bimbos did right? Not that she was one... Those silly girls that sighed dreamily at their other half, hearts flutter in their chest._ Dany beamed at him as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his cheek. 

“I adore you too,” she mumbled as she nuzzled against his shoulder before she looked up at him, pulling a face when he pressed a wet kiss to her cheek. Thankful their display was so disgustingly over the top; they were left alone. Dany waited until they were truly alone before she rounded on him. “Just a few things to take note of. One, there will be more than a threat of fire if you bite my ear again,” she muttered as she narrowed her eyes at him. “Two, don’t slobber on my face, you ass,” she shoved at him for good measure, trying to keep a straight face as he laughed at her. 

“Noted, I’ll save it all for the bedroom,”

“Ugh,” she gagged, “I hate you so much,”

Jon glanced at her, “Why?” he asked innocently, his grin not quite hidden. “Wait, are you thinking about that right now?” he asked though Dany frowned at turned back to the bar. _No, she was not but that didn’t mean she was going to satisfy him with a reaction._ She watched him from the corner of her eye as he quickly finished his drink. “Come on, I’m pretty sure there are more people to disgust with our shows of affection,” he whispered, holding out his arm for her to take. She nudged him with her hip, as she took his arm, and smirked. “Shall we?”

* * *

Gods she was tired, she was hoping that for a change she was going to fall asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. _If only her brain would cooperate._ After everything they'd done, she had a right to sleep – they’d figured things out, spent the day enjoying themselves. Jon had even kept up his end of the bargain when he tried to talk her up to the Joer – even if he was terrible at it. He was cute, and he made her smile…

Ugh, she was tired. 

Dany refused to open her eyes as she tossed and turned hopeful, she would fall asleep and then when she woke the sun would be out and the day was ready to begin. That didn’t stop her from rolling back and forth in her attempts to get comfortable before she finally rolled onto her back and relented to opening her eyes. _Still fucking dark_ – well as dark as it got in Pentos. She sat up and glanced out the open window – if she couldn’t sleep, she wasn’t going to just lay here. There were still places to visit in the Villa that she hadn’t seen.

Dany quickly wrapped the dressing gown over her sleep T-shirt, stuck her hair in a messy bun and headed to the door. It was ten past three, it wasn’t like she was going to be bumping into many if anyone at this time. 

She tried to be as quiet as she could as she delicately opened the bedroom door, cringing inwardly as the hinges groaned – glancing up for any hint of movement but thankfully he was still asleep. Tiptoeing, with her flip flops in hand she headed to the door, pausing by the edge of the sofa and peering over to see if she could see him. Nearly giggling as all she could see was a mess of curls, covering his face – they were so cute. She could remember when he was younger, he always had a mop of messy curls and he downright refused to wear a bobble. “Can’t sleep?” 

_Fuck!_ It was a yelp as she jumped back clutching at her chest in an attempt to steady her rapidly beating heart as she glared at him in the dark. _The fucking dick!_ He chuckled and she followed the sound climbing over the armrest and clambering over him before she could question herself – aiming to push him off the sofa. Wiggling in her attempt to get between him and the back of the sofa as Jon wrestled to stop that from happening – laughing in triumph when she got where she wanted to be though the breath left her when he rolled over. Caging her between him and the sofa, his arms wrapping around her and squeezing her against him, “If you wanted to cuddle, all you needed to do was ask…,”

Dany winced as she pushed against his chest, “I…I can’t b-breathe,” she gasped taking a deep breath when he loosened his hold and leaned back. She closed her eyes a moment registering the closeness – even as he leaned back, she could feel all of him pressed against her, the warmth seeping through her dressing gown, his breath on her hair as she hid against his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled and she shifted against him so she could actually meet his gaze though she wished she didn’t. Her mouth suddenly dry, licking her lips slowly… He watched her do it – the knowledge feeding a twisting feeling in her chest. “Where are you sneaking off to at this time in the night?” 

_What was wrong with her?_ She couldn’t take her eyes off his lips, though she forced herself to look up even as she leaned forwards. “I can’t sleep, so I was going to go for walk,” she whispered, her heart speeding up in her chest.

“Hmm, there’s nothing like bumping into all the drunk tourists at three in the morning,” he mumbled, his nose bumping against hers softly – his eyes holding her gaze. She wasn’t sure who moved first, their lips brushing – her top lip against his bottom the way he shuddered before he met her gaze. Nothing could be heard over the beating of heat heart in her ears before their lips crashed together, teeth clashing as they met. It wasn’t sweet, it was needy, fingers pulling at hair and clothes, grinning as they tried to manoeuvre in the cramped space. 

Refusing to break the kiss, feeding on his gasps as she pressed against him, moaning into his mouth when she felt his cock press against her belly even through the dressing gown – clinging on to him as they finally managed to roll over, his body pressing her down into the couch cushions as she sunk her fingers into his curls, _it was fucking exhilarating._

Dany sighed as he pulled away, his fingers tearing at the ribbon holding her dressing gown together, watching him through her thick laches as he fumbled before she helped him. He was back then, pressed against her chest as kissed her again, “I thought you were going on a walk?” he asked between kisses. Dany shook her head and pressed her tongue back into his mouth, _to shut him up_ – though he chuckled and pulled away to hover over her. 

She was panting as she looked up at him, a shy smile on his face as he looked at her, “I was…” she mumbled feeling her cheek heat as his eyes slowly moved down her body, 

“Like this?”

She chuckled as she shook her head, “No one was supposed to see what I had under it,” she defended as she attempted to pull him back against her. Humming as he gave her what she wanted – wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him again. The kisses slowly growing deeper and heated, hips shifting for friction – his length once again pressing against her belly.

Her mind torn in two even though her body desperately craved his touch… 

Jon pulled away as if he could hear her thoughts, pressing his forehead against hers as their breaths mingled, “We should sleep,” he whispered. She nodded – knowing this was for the best. This was all just a game they were playing, a ruse they were living… He leaned back, finally allowing her to sit up and she watched him bite his lips as if he was contemplating something as she attempted to wrap her dressing gown around her though it pointless with it bunched under the both of them,

“Stay…,” he whispered clearly unsure, “It's comfier with you here too,”

“Okay,” she replied slowly as she looked at him – _was this a bad idea?_ At that moment she couldn’t say she really cared all that much because it was nice, even before they kissed. Jon lifted himself off her so she could lay on her side though she quickly pulled the dressing gown off before she laid back down smiling as Jon laid down beside her. “Why is this comfier than when I was on the couch?”

“Because I’m cuddly,” he replied. A grin stretched over his lips as his arms wrapped around her once again, and before she knew what was happening, he was rolling them over – his hands on her hips, a gasp tearing out of her throat though he rolled the over fully so he occupied the space against the back of the sofa. “I also don’t trust you not to push me off,” 

Dany was already shaking her head, “You did that on purpose,” she accused knowing damn well he did. _His hands moving to her hips, pulling her against his hard member as they rolled_.

He looked at her innocently, “I’m not sure what you’re referring to,” she shook her head again trying to tame herself before she realised, she was never going to be able to do having to actively look at him. Instead, she rolled over, smiling as she felt his arms wrap around her again.

“Night Jon,”

“G’Night,” 


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denial, confusion and realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part Four, hope you enjoy!

** The ~~Wrong~~ Jon: Part 4 **

It was a strange morning – going about like everything was normal. Pretending the night didn’t happen, that they didn’t make out or press against each other. _There was a part of her that even questioned if it really happened, especially with the way he just seemed so normal about it. It wasn’t like she wanted him to freak out. Any reaction would have been nice._

Dany pushed it far from her mind as they went to breakfast, his hand clutching hers as they headed down. Admittedly it was rather difficult especially with the way he seemed to laugh and joke with Missy and Grey, hells even Jorah was chuckling along… All the while she sat there and tried to make sense of everything. 

_ Was it a spur of the moment? On the back of the weird day, they’d just had? Because it was weird _ – a  ** huge ** contrast to the days before even if they hadn’t really seen each other.

_ God knows.  _

_ She just needed to stop thinking about it and then it would perhaps just go away. _

They had a morning of relaxing about the pool under the beautiful clear skies – the sun shining down on them. Dany could honestly say laid at the pool she was rather content, fruity drinks, having the ability to speak with Missy while the guys versed the Sand Sluts in Volleyball in the pool.

“You going to tell me what’s up with you and Jon?” Missy Asked when they were finally alone. It was there, all she needed to do was tell her friend everything. It wasn’t hard,  _ there was a pretty huge mix-up and, well Jon wasn’t who _ _ I thought he was, he’s my nephew. _ Yet, even so, there’s something there, something brewing under the surface.  _ Unless it was all in her head _ .  _ Was this simply all one-sided? _ _ She climbed into his bed. She created the entire situation – did she kiss him? _ “Oh, you poor thing. Is he keeping you awake all night?” 

Dany snorted out a laugh despite the insinuation and shook her head. “Missy,” she reprimanded even as her friend chuckled. “No, no it’s nothing like that,” she sighed as she looked to the pool and found him chuckling at Joer in his attempts at being stern in their game of Volleyball. “it’s complicated, but I like him,” she decided, smiling even though complicated was massively understated.

Missy was watching her when she tore her gaze away from the pool, a fond smile on her face. “Are you having second thoughts about bringing him?” 

“No,” it was easy to admit that. It was defiantly something she didn’t regret. It was fun to just hang out – even the pretending was fun. She wasn’t sure she’d never experienced anything like it in the actual relationships she’d had in the past and it left her wanting more but she was his aunt,  _ and he – they couldn’t. _ Dany sighed “I just… don’t know,” 

“Yet here you both are stealing glances at one another as if you're in High school,” Missy Chuckled. Dany was about to deny it but she ended up glancing his way as he climbed out of the pool. The water dripping from him – like he was in some kind of fucking commercial.  _ Gods. _ She felt her mouth go dry as he headed over, a smirk on his face though she closed her eyes and laid back. 

“Ladies,” 

“Hi, Jon,” Missy replied as he sat at the bottom of her sun lounger. Dany yelped as he tickled her feet, grinning even as she pushed her sunglasses up on her head and glared at him. 

“You’re an arse,” she muttered, as he grinned at her. 

“Well, Arianne has just told Joer about this beautiful little spot just off the beach, on the cliffs overlooking the sea...,” he smiled and shook his head, “she didn’t think he'd be up for it so I guess we're jumping the cliff instead...,” 

“What?”  _ What? _

“Your joking... Right?” Missy asked, just in time for Grey to answer them, 

“Oh, he’s not joking...,” Grey informed them as Jon chuckled. Dany wasn’t sure if it was a nervous tick but his hand landed on her leg, just below her knee and she did everything not to react as she watched him. The way his eyes dropped to his hand, slowly working up her thighs, lingering on her black bikini bottoms. Up over her stomach before he worked up to her breasts, then her eyes and finally her gaze. Snatching away from her, as he swallowed hard and averted his gaze, “We’re all going to the beach.”

_ They were not joking. _ Less than 30 minutes later they all gathered at the edge of the cliff, contemplating whether they were going to be jumping or not. The weather was still beautiful, clear skies and standing there as she looked off to sea for a moment felt like she was flying. Well, when she could tune out everyone moaning about something or other. 

Jon was sat on the edge waiting for it all to be sorted and she decided to join him, smiling as she sat down. The sea was calm, a gentle breeze that blew in that was a nice contrast to the sun though as she was once again in just her bikini, she was rather cold. He lifted his arm in and offer as she moved closer, shuddering at the touch of his skin against hers even if he was a little warm. He was shivering too. “If they don’t hurry up, I’m jumping,” he joked. 

She giggled – like a little girl. Shaking her head as her teeth chatted when another breeze blew in. “So, you’re defiantly doing it?” 

Jon nodded as he looked down to the water around 23 meters below them.  _ It was high, or at least it felt it. _ “What about you?” 

“I don’t know,”

He smiled and moved to stand up, “This is nothing compared to Wall up North, and I climbed that fucking thing for charity.” Dany looked at him wide-eyed, “Yeah, there was a group of us. Raised money for the formally WRI, though how it’s called the Free Folk Relocation Initiative,” he explained, smiling fondly. Dany stared at him, her mouth opening and closing – questions forming in her head.  _ Did she know anything about him? _

“I haven’t seen the wall in years, is it still standing?” Joer questioned with a chuckle, breaking her from her daze. They had a lot more in common than she cared to admit – she spent 2 years working between  Vaes Dothrak and Maureen fundraising a few years back. 

“Last I checked,” Jon joked, but his eyes never left hers. 

“How long did you serve again?” Joer asked.

“Four years active, two years inactive though I stayed up north until... Err this week actually,” He adverted his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck and he looked around the group. 

“So, is anyone actually jumping off the cliff?” Arianne asked as she hugged herself. Dany was sure she heard Jon sigh in relief as he nodded in acknowledgement along with Grey, Jorah, Lynesse, Missy, Alexis and all the sand sluts. 

“What about you Dany?” Jorah asked. She bit her lip as she looked down as Jon rubbed her back gently, 

“What’s the worst that can happen?” he murdered before he ran. Dany watched in disbelief rushing to the edge to watch him as he threw himself off the fucking thing. Her stomach was in her throat as she followed him with her eyes, he rolled in the air once, before he gracefully slipped into the water. 

Releasing a breath, she didn’t know she was holding as he broke the surface and cheered causing everyone to laugh. Dany smiled and shook her head as she stepped back, everyone clearing the way for her as she took a slow breath before following after him. Nervous anticipation flooding through her veins as she took the running leap – cheering as she attempted a front flip. Dany wasn’t sure if it was graceful or not, couldn’t say she cared all that much either as her stomach dropped and the adrenaline kicked in just in time to dive into the water. Closing her eyes as she broke the surface, swallowed deep as the water enveloped her, she waited for the momentum to dissipate and then opened her eyes and swam to the surface smiling as Jon moved towards her. 

Dany splashed him, shaking her head as they swam out the way for the others to jump, “See, it wasn’t so bad,”

“Maybe next time let someone else go first,” she splashed him again as he chuckled and moved closer in the water. 

His smile infectious, “Was you worried for little old me?” he asked,

“No,” she sighed, “Yes,” she admitted –  _ let Alexis jump first _ . Sure, people had jumped from the cliffs before and it was a popular spot but he didn’t know how bloody deep the water was. “And like i said it would be nice to experience something first,” she muttered lightly.

Jon smiled, “Well, i promise from now on I'll follow your lead,” he promised as he leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek, but she tilted her head in time for his kiss to land on her lips. She feigned surprise as she looked at him trying to gauge his reaction but he shook his head and grinned as he averted his gaze back to the cliff waiting for the others to throw themselves off the bloody thing.

* * *

The beach was only a short swim away, and the few that didn’t fancy the jump were already there lounging on beach towels, and blessedly they'd got their stuff out the minivan too. They waited for Missy and Grey before they headed off further down the beach for a little privacy – in Missy and Greys case. In their case she just wanted somewhere quiet where they could talk because there was clearly a lot, they didn’t know about each other. 

They followed Missy’s lead stopping quite far from the others but still close enough that they wouldn’t get left behind – a spot with two free parasols and couple of those horrible plastic beach loungers – close enough to the sea. Dany smiled as they worked together to get settled though Missy was already darting off back into the water with Grey chasing after her, “How long have they been together?” Jon asked as he settled on a towel-covered seat beside her, 

“They got hitched at the end of last year, but they’ve dated since college,” she explained. In many ways, they were a success story – the relationship that stayed strong no matter what. She could see from the corner of her eye that he was surprised, “Believe me, how they somewhat have the most mature relationship of everyone I know, and still look so cute and in love is still baffling,” she smiled as she looked at them both embraced in the water, “I guess it’s a lot to do with finding the right partner,”

“I’m guessing you’re yet to find that?” Jon asked. Dany pulled a face as she thought back to her main relationships over the years – or the weird dates in between. The blind date with Joffrey Baratheon was the point she gave up on relationships completely until she found  _ her  _ Jon in the airport. It wasn’t loved of course –  _ there was just this spark, a connection from that first moment she met him… _

“I think being on holiday with my –,” she paused and tilted her head towards him, “with you kind of answers that question,” she decided, grinning at the way he rolled his eyes before he was pulling her back towards the water. It was fun, swimming, splashing and enjoying themselves wrestling. Dany wasn’t sure who started it but she was determined to win clambering over him, climbing on his shoulders in her attempts to force him under as he laughed at her antics. Dany grinned as she shook him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she used her entire body to push him back, chuckling as he moved – even if it was an inch. Rocking him again, and again, until she groaned in frustration and stepped back to look at him. Pouting as he snickered, Dany tilted her head as she looked at him – them both soaked head to toe standing close.  __

_ A memory burning in her thoughts from a time when the family was whole, well as whole as it could be without her mother… Every summer over the holidays they’d always get the family together Aerys, Rhaegar, Vis, Lyanna with Jon, and being the youngest they’d spend all the time together… Dany’s favourite thing was to play in was a Red inflatable dragon-themed pool…  _ “You alright?” The question pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up at him and nodded, looking at him curiously, 

“Are you still ticklish?” she asked, smiling at the way he blinked and shook his head slowly, even as he attempted to put space between them. Dany laughed as she chased him, poking him as he tried to run away in the water before she jumped on his back and finally sent him headfirst under the water with him pulling her along with him. 

The sun was blistering and with how pale Jon was, it wasn’t long before she was dragging him back out and under the shade, despite his protests, “Jon if you were any redder, you’d be mistaken for a tomato,” 

“Funny…” he deadpanned with a roll of his eyes, “You’re just over-exaggerating,”

Dany shook her head, and pointed to the space on her towel in front of her, “The sooner you let me put some more sun cream on your back, the sooner you can go play in the water again,” she teased, grinning at the way he pressed his lips together in an attempt to stop himself from smiling, “Sit,” she patted the space again, and looked at him pointedly,

Jon rolled his eyes but followed her instruction as he sat in front of her, mumbling under his breath. Dany smiled fondly as she got to work, lathering her palm in the sun cream before she began smothering it over his shoulders and back whilst trying to stop her mind from wandering to far. Drawing the cream over – his surprisingly smooth skin – muscles, fingers curling around his sides and skimming over the edges of his abs. Dany swallowed hard as he leaned back, shaking her head down at him as he rested his head on her crossed legs, “comfy?”

“Hmm,” he replied seemingly content. She grabbed some more sun cream and reached over him to continue applying it, over the top of his chest, his pecks – reframing the urge to squeeze them – before she got to his abs… “Stop tensing,”

He peeked his eyes open and closed them again, “I’m not tensing,”

She poked at one of his abs, biting the inside of her lip at how firm they were, “You’re definitely tensing, now stop it.”

Jon rolled his eyes, before he looked back at her, “this is me tensing,”  _ fuck. _ Dany schooled her face, as she poked at one of the muscles again, grinning as he pulled a face.  _ How could he be so attractive and so annoying at the same time? And why did he have to be her nephew? _ She sighed as she leaned back, pushing him up so she could straighten her legs at either side of him.

“Y'know, I was meaning to ask you,” he looked at her hesitantly. “Who were you really meant to invite?” he asked gently. The question surprised her.  _ It wasn’t something she thought they’d ever talk about. It was in the past now and there was nothing that could be done about it – she wasn’t even sure if she wanted anything to be done about it…  _ He tilted his head back so he could meet her gaze but she looked away quickly,

“Er, he’s called Jon. We met on a layover in Maureen and…,” she sighed as she forced herself to look at him again. “We just hit it off.” 

Jon smiled softly, “and?” 

She smiled as she played with the loose ends of his hair, “I was excited,” she admitted. “we exchanged numbers and when I got on the plane I-I thought I texted him, but I texted you…,” she trailed off. “I guess somewhere in all that excitement I just didn’t save the number.”  _ Sure, it was a mistake but she knew now it really didn’t feel like one… _

Jon was quiet a moment as he looked to the sky, before he looked back at her again, “Did you not give him your number?”

The question froze her, had her sitting up as she thought about it all from the beginning. It hadn’t even crossed her mind –  _ why hadn’t she thought of it?  _ Jon sat up slowly, turning his body on the sun lounger so he was facing her, not that she could bare to look at him.  _ How stupid could she get?  _ “I did,” she snorted too stunned to say anything else as her stomach twisted,

Jon frowned sympathetically as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze drawing her attention to his thumb stroking along her knuckles, “Well, I’m not sorry,” he blurted, the comment having her gaping at him as his mouth opened and closed, “I mean, I’m sorry the idiot hasn’t got in contact with you, especially if you liked him. But I’m glad we got the chance to reconcile…,” he trailed off a soft smile curling around his lips.

Absently she wondered what would have happened if  _ that  _ Jon texted her after she’d already been talking to  _ this  _ Jon for as long as she had. Not that it mattered, it was Jon who was with her.  _ It was this Jon that made her really like him…  _ Dany smiled as she grasped his hand again, “I’m glad too,” She admitted feeling the flutter in her stomach forcing itself into her chest as she met his gaze.  _ A stray thought questioning what they were doing, what this really was but when she looked at him – looking at her like he was she struggling not to fall altogether and damned the rest.  _ Still, she could not deny the pull, the way her heartbeat sped up in her chest as his nose bumped against hers gently – “Oh my God, look at that ice cream,” They pulled away immediately and she glanced at Missy before following her gaze to a little boy with an ice cream cone stacked three scoops high,

“Ah – Oh Cool,” Jon mumbled, his face flushed as he quickly stood avoiding her gaze, “Right, does anyone want an ice cream?” Dany nodded her face no doubt as red, unable to speak as she watched him head off with Grey to fetch them all ice creams.

Missy took a seat and smiled sympathetically, “Sorry, you looked like you were having a moment,”

She shook her head, “Just talking,” she shrugged, even as her mind worked over every little detail,  _ they nearly kissed. This wasn’t like last night, it wasn’t a spur of the moment and it wasn’t one-sided…  _ Dany wasn’t sure what to think of that, she wanted to kiss him and test the waters but what did it all mean? She didn’t want a holiday fling. She was getting way ahead of herself, they were still the fucking hurdle in front of them with the fact they were fucking related…  _ Why did he have to be her damn nephew?  _ Dany sighed as she looked towards Missy again, “You and Grey seemed to have enjoyed yourselves,” she defected, grinning as her friend glanced towards the guys once again.

“I think we both needed this,” Missy admitted. They deserved it too, they managed two days break after their holiday before Grey had to go back to work and they’d been back ever since,  _ minus the holidays of course.  _ Now they had their week away to enjoy themselves, minus a stupid seminar they’d have to go to.  _ Oh, the joys. _

* * *

The day had been insightful, to say the least, along with Missy and Grey they ended up making their own way back to the Villa, exploring, and finding a beautiful little restaurant to eat from. It was Grey’s idea, and Dany had to admit it was a great one, it was fun, but it also allowed them to sit down and talk – something they hadn’t really done, _and boy did she have questions. Turns out Jon did too because once they got started, they ended up talking until the restaurant was literally closing its doors._ The best part was the conversation was all of them, from Jon asking about her and Missy’s time in [] to Grey asking about Jon’s years in the military. Then Jon was asking about Grey’s security gig, to married life – and for a long moment, she forgot the whole thing wasn’t real, lived in _that_ moment as they held hands under the table. And now, now as she sat on the bed in her T-shirt and her underwear staring at the door, unsure what to do… _Unsure what she wanted to do_ because quite a few thoughts were whirling in her head and most of them were locked on last night.

_ They hadn’t kissed at all since last night, they hadn’t spoken about their near kiss and she wasn’t even sure what to say about it.  _ Even so, she knew after last night she would feel better just sharing the bed because it was nice to cuddle up with someone…  _ Something that she hadn’t done for a while… _

Taking a deep breath, she stood up and moved to the door pulling it open before she could question herself again. She leaned against the door frame, smiling as he leaned his head off the sofa so he could see her, “Come to bed,”

He looked taken back as he sat up slowly, “What?”

“Come to bed,” she repeated before she turned around and climbed into bed, laying on her side facing the middle of the bed so she could watch him as he crept to the door with his pillow in his hand, still clearly unsure.

Jon paused as he glanced towards her, “Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t, would i?” she smiled slightly and nodded to the space next to her – it was a king-sized bed for god sake they should have shared it from the start. Jon shook his head closing the door behind him before he approached, avoiding her gaze as he placed his pillow down and climbed into bed settling almost at the edge of it, like she had the blood plague or something… That wasn’t something she was expecting – it wasn’t like she wanted him to tackle her to the bed but it would have been nice to cuddle but she wasn’t going to force him… Deciding it was better to keep her mouth shut, she sighed and quickly rolled over.  _ Maybe this was all just in her head after all.  _


End file.
